


Up all night

by pointshootsmile



Series: fucky oneshots [2]
Category: Gay baby gang
Genre: Anal Sex, Cam is a bottom shut up, Cam likes praise, Dirty Talk, Fluffy, Gay, Hair-pulling, I MEAN HE MAY BE A BOTTOM BUT CAM SURE AIN’T FUCKING SUBMISSIVE, I’m a virgin using guides on tumblr don’t kill me, I’m putting too much effort into tags, JK I can, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, Toby likes being called a slut n shit, Yay plot, but this shit?, of which I can’t write, okay so for less confusion, only a bit, there is protection because who doesn’t use protection, we got that straight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointshootsmile/pseuds/pointshootsmile
Summary: I promised Kora Toby and Cam having sex and that’s what she’s getting.Idk how to describe this other than mindless porn written to daft punk. I’m literally every fanfic writer ever





	Up all night

**Author's Note:**

> HEY IF FITZ OR JOTR EVER SOMEHOW SEE THIS I’M SORRY MY BAD

Fitz sluggishly opened his door, making Toby fall into his living room on his back.

”What do you want?” Cam groaned as he shut the door behind him.

”Oh well uh I’m bored and you’re fun.” Toby responded fast, clearly confused.

He pulled himself up quickly, getting a slight head rush and then carried himself over to Fitz’s couch. Toby threw himself at it and lightly patted on the seat next to him, using his other hand to prop his face on. Cam sighed and sat next to him, at least he had someone to fall asleep on.

* * *

Sleep never came for Cam, it was about 2:47am and he had just been watching Toby for a long while, he was scrolling through his Instagram explore page. Eyes moving over it with ease. 

“Toby.” Cam sighed softly, resting his chin on his friend’s head.

”Hm?” Toby looked up from his phone a light smile on his face. He had a slight glow because of the way Cam’s TV was angled.

”Where’s open at 3am?” Cam moved his head and started stroking Toby’s soft messy hair.

”Nowhere I think.” Toby leaned into the stroking, letting out an odd noise as Cam accidentally pulled at a knot. It was strangled almost, as though he were just about choking it out. 

Cam’s face lit up as he looked down at Toby, he pulled at it again, the same noise, although this time Toby was red-faced and covering his mouth. Cam took a larger part of hair into his hand and tugged at it, it was muffled by Toby’s hand but he made a soft moan-like noise.

”No way.” Cam laughed confusedly, pulling his hand away slowly.

”Wh-what.” Toby coughed looking over at his friend, both of their faces considerably tomato like in colour.

The two were basically having a staring contest at this point. Neither able to talk. Cam shifted and looked away, he was smiling now.

”Why are you doing that?” Toby questioned, he seemed really pissed off about the situation they were in.

”You have a fucking-you have a-pfft!” Cam was laughing really loud at this point, to Toby, this was  _not_ funny.

”Oh shut up!” Toby yelled “It’s not like you don’t have any!” He pinched his nose bridge.

”What-heh-what do you mean?” Cam had finished laughing and was curious as to what Toby meant.

”You were amazing at the hair stroking thing anyway.” Toby seemed embarrassed to say it, the reality was he wanted to make Cam think he meant it so when he realises it’ll be much funnier.

”I-uh-I thank you.” Cam was blushing, pressing his legs together, maybe Toby was right. He  _did_ have a small thing for praise.

”See what I mean?” Toby groaned and moved to face the TV again “Praise kink.”

”Guess we’re even on the kink thing.” 

“Guess so.”

Cam could barely tell he was shifting closer to Toby, almost unconsciously really. He was only made aware when he could physically feel the warmth of Toby’s body against him. 

Toby didn’t care, in fact he liked them being close, too tired? Pillow. Too cold? Heater. That’s what friends are for. He leaned against Cam, enjoying the warmth. His hand resting on his friend’s thigh. Cam slouched down slightly, causing Toby’s hand to slide upward, coming from lower thigh to near dick territory.

“Move your hand.” Cam yawned, _finally sleep._  

“Why?” Toby asked softly, truthfully not knowing why Cam wanted him to move his hand.

”You’re almost touching my dick.” Cam huffed as he glared down at his friend.

”Oh uh,” Toby awkwardly mumbled “heheh I’m sorry.” He lightly moved his hand over Cam’s crotch and pressed down before quickly removing it.

”Don’t do that.” Cam groaned immediately after, crossing his left leg over his right one.

Toby slid his hands between Cam’s legs and did it again, the pink dusting Cam’s cheeks was now a light red. He whined softly, leaning forward slightly. 

 _He liked that._ Toby thought, instead he opted to not do it again. Cam separated his legs slowly and looked at his friend. Toby quickly got the hint, pressing his hand against Cam’s crotch again.

a quiet moan left Cam’s mouth, muffled by his fist which was held against his face. Toby’s cheeks went a soft pink. 

“Like that?” Toby whispered softly into Cam’s ear.

”mmmpphhhh.” Cam moaned loudly, pushing his hips into Toby’s hand. 

Toby used his other hand to pull Cam’s face close to his own. Cam was the one to close the distance, closing his eyes and kissing the other softly. Toby was tense at first, slowly he relaxed into the kiss.

”Why’d you do that?” Toby asked after catching his breath while Cam broke the kiss.

”Breathless..” Cam huffed, leaning into Toby. “Hah, mmm I think I’ve got it back.”

He pressed his mouth against Toby’s again. Toby kissing back immediately. It was rougher than the initial kiss. Cam’s hands roamed the other’s body, earning a satisfied groan from him. 

“Fuck you’re so good at this.” Toby practically growled it in his ear, attempting to tease him before attacking his neck.

”Ahhah Toby I-aAAhh!” Cam yelped at the sensation of it, the way Toby would lightly nibble at his collarbone. 

Cam moaned at the rush of feelings he got from Toby. His fingers lightly pressing into Cam’s hips, pulling him onto the shorter’s crossed legs.

”Hah Toby fuuuuuck.” Cam grinded against his friend, letting out soft whines and clawing Toby’s shirt.

Toby seemed amused by this and slowly pulled up the back of Cam’s hoodie. This resulted in Cam struggling to remove it, still leaning into Toby.

Toby huffed sweet words into Cam’s ear, compliments, praise, anything he knew would make him squirm. Cam groaned and moved his hips faster, cock uncomfortably rubbing against his boxer shorts.

”How-huff-how long does it-it take you to get a-uh-a guy into be-ed.” Cam whined, pulling his head off of Toby’s shoulder so he could look at the other man.

Toby took this as a challenge, thankful for Cam being so thin, so light. He picked up the taller bridal style and pushed the bedroom door open with his foot. Cam was surprised to say the least, he tensed up while Toby was scooping him up, moving him from his honestly quite comfortable position.

”Woah hah uh here we go I guess!” Cam nervously babbled while Toby dropped him on the bed.

”Not planning this far?” Toby huffed into Cam’s ear, rubbing against him roughly, fingernails piercing his hips.

”Didn’t plan this at-at all.” Cam murmured, bucking his lower half up into Toby’s.

Cam reached his hand down and began undoing his jeans, letting out a satisfied whine as Toby began helping him. The two quickly worked their pants off, wordlessly appreciating the fact they were much closer. In that moment Toby became extremely aware he was still wearing a shirt, quickly pulling it off and tossing it to the floor.

”So are we gonna continue mindlessly dry humping each other like horny teenagers or are you gonna fuck me?” Cam sarcastically quipped, half-lidded eyes lustfully staring at Toby’s figure.

Toby smirked and grabbed a hold of Cam’s hips roughly.

”Just help me get these off.” He growled, tugging at the waistband of Cam’s underwear.

The taller rushed to remove them, he was  _way_ too quick, making it obvious he hadn’t had sex recently. His hands now fumbling around in the top drawer of his bedside table.

”What’re you doing?” Toby asked, breaking his ‘confident and dominant’ persona.

”Oh-ho-hoh no you aren’t fucking me without a ton of lube and a condom motherfucker.” Cam retorted, awkwardly chuckling after.

Cam laughed as he chucked the condom behind him and it hit Toby directly in the nose. Toby looked away but there was a definite hint of a smile on his face. Cam returned to his original position, hips between Toby's legs, propped up on his elbows and on his back as Toby slipped the condom on.

”Anyway do you want me to..” Toby phased back into reality. “Or should you...?”

”Finger me?” Cam looked at Toby like he was an idiot. “You should handle that.”

Cam pulled at Toby’s boxer shorts and looked curious. He started lightly dragging them down, Toby not noticing as he was too busy with the lube. Cam wrapped his hand around the shaft and started slowly pumping Toby. A soft moan left his throat, distracting him from the task at hand.

”Hold on and let me-hah-me finger you.” Toby managed to growl at Cam.

He rolled his eyes and moved his hand. Earning a soft “Thanks baby.” From Toby, if it were anywhere near possible for him to be any harder, he definitely was now. 

“How do you wanna do this?” Toby looked down at Cam, stroking his face with his clean hand.

Cam swung his leg over Toby’s shoulder. “I’ve watched enough porn, this should work.” He pulled the other’s face down to kiss him softly.

Toby carefully slid one finger into Cam, face somehow a deeper red than earlier as he listened to the filthy noises that left him. He pumped his finger inside Cam for a moment, almost too distracted to add the second.

A sharp gasp escaped Cam, the leg still lying on the bed twitching slightly. His hands tightly gripped the sheets as Toby’s fingers went from knuckle-deep to barely inside Cam. The soft moans and loud gasps convincing Toby to add a third.

"Fuuuuuuuuck." Cam whined, knocking his head back almost violently.

”Don’t hurt yourself there babe.” Toby murmured against Cam’s thigh.

Toby slowly pulled his fingers out and looked expectantly at the other. Cam responded with a whine at the emptiness. He wrapped his other leg around Toby’s waist, softly kicking him in the back.

”So should I?...” Toby couldn’t really phrase it without sounding awkward.

Cam nodded and gripped Toby’s shoulder, he stared down at his own hard cock, fairly embarrassed by the fact that getting _fingered_ made him  _that_ horny. 

Toby pushed up against Cam’s entrance, the taller nodded lightly. He slid in gently, examining Cam’s face for any sign of pain. Toby pushed in slowly, letting Cam get used to his length.

”Fucking-hah-thrust already.” Cam groaned, roughly gripping Toby’s face.

Toby quickly followed Cam’s orders. Thrusting slowly, bringing his face down to kiss the other softly. Cam moaned and kicked him in the back, signaling him to go faster.

”You’re so good.” Toby gasped, kissing Cam’s thigh gently.

Cam’s whispered into Toby’s ear “Slut.” He pulled at his hair making Toby sharply suck his breath in through his teeth.

”Just-fuck-just be rough with me.” Cam smirked into Toby’s neck, leg moving from his shoulder to his side.

Toby fucked into Cam harder, earning loud cries and deep moans from the taller. It spun him into some sort of trance, each noise causing him to go faster, as though he wanted to _break_ him.

”Fuck, fuck yes ohmygodharderfuck.” Cam begged, speaking so fast it was practically one word.

The shorter couldn’t respond, just follow orders and get his hair pulled. He could tell Cam was getting close though, the soft moans transpiring into loud cries and begs. How he clearly forgot it was 3 in the morning, how thin the walls are. Maybe that was what he wanted, for everyone to know how  _filthy_ he is.

”That’s it babe, take it like a good boy.” Toby whispered pulling Cam’s face up to his own and pulling him into a deep kiss.

As they parted, Cam grabbed at Toby’s ass, pulling him closer. He smirked against Toby’s neck, pressing small kisses onto it.

”Make me cum already you fucking moron.” Cam growled, biting down onto his shoulder, daring to leave a hickey if he wanted to.

Toby thrusted hard into him, leaving kisses all down his chest. He wrapped one hand around Cam’s hard cock, pumping it roughly. Cam grabbed at his bed sheets, moaning loudly, rocking his hips.

Cam let out loud whines, warning Toby he was on the verge of orgasm, crying out loudly. Toby fucked into Cam harder, praising Cam quietly.

”Ohhhhhh fuck.” Cam almost mouthed as the cum spurted out of his cock, coating both of their stomachs and chest.

Toby quickly followed suite, kissing against Cam’s neck softly. He flopped down next to him after pulling out, removing the condom and tying it up, chucking it at the trash can in the corner.

”C’mon babe let’s get you cleaned up.” Toby smiled, looking up and down Cam’s slender body, admiring every little thing about it.

”Yeah cutie.” Cam breathlessly sighed, sitting up and resting his hand on Toby’s chest.

* * *

Toby left Cam’s apartment at 2pm, the two kissed gently at the door, Toby promising to come by later.

”Let’s try an appropriate night hm?” Cam chuckled, resting his chin on Toby’s head.

”With us?” Toby laughed “I doubt it.” They shared one final kiss and Toby left to go stream at home. 

He _loved_ Cam.

And there was a high chance Cam loved him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> “I have heartburn and I’m horny.” -Me while writing this Wednesday June 27th the release date of ultimate custom night (FNAF) 2018.  
> It’s the 28th now: UCN IS HARD!! I LOVE IT THOUGH!!  
> 29th: FUCK  
> 1st of July: dEAR GOD AMERICA MONTH IS MAKING ME HORNY FOR NEW ZEALANDERS


End file.
